The Stars In Corus
by Her Ghost Eyes
Summary: Beka already has her hands full with Dog business due to fights and murders beginning to brew all through Corus, but on top of that, she has to deal with changing feelings towards Rosto. Amidst it all, Beka is beginning to wonder if she's losing her mind. UNFINISHED/HIATUS
1. Killing All Hopes

So. I'm back. Except, this time, I'm taking a tiny break from the one-shots and I'm doing a multi-chapter. Something that's been itching at me for quite a while now.

But please. Review. Reviews are what I live for...well, you know.

In short, please tell me whether you think this hurt your head to read, or if you actually like it...

…thanks.

_

Chapter 1: Killing All Hopes

_

SET A FEW MONTHS AFTER BLOODHOUND

_Written after watch_

Tunstall is an extremely light-hearted cove, with a smile to make mots melt and the attitude of a real Dog. He has a bad side, I'll admit. My partner is not somebody you'd want to cross –– but people so rarely _want _to cross him that it didn't matter.

The problem is, contrary to his reputation, sometimes he can be the most _pestering _and annoying cove I know. He loves his job, as most of us do, but it was obvious that sometimes he gets bored.

As any Dog does.

And a bored and idle Dog is the recipe of mischief, as Mya used to repeatedly tell me with that serious and motherly tone of hers.

"So Beka," he'd said earlier this evening as we walked through the Lower city. There was no fear that perhaps we would miss a pickpocket or any Rat, due to attention elsewhere; me and him both have the ability to multitask.

When it comes to Watch, anyway.

Pounce purred loudly in my ear, letting himself drape loosely over my neck. I raised an eyebrow at Tunstall and his damned curiousity. "Yes?""

"You've been with us for a while now. You're quite well-known throughout Corus. You've grown up a fair bit –"

I didn't look at him; my eyes were too busy scanning the streets. "…Tunstall? You're frightening me with all this talk. You ain't going to advise me of the ways on canoodling, are you? Because it's beginning to sound like whispering of that type."

Tunstall had raised his eyebrows at me, I could hear it in his sarden voice. "If we need to talk about that, then…"

_Oh gods, please no._

I made a face, and motioned for the looby to continue.

He smiled. "Well, I was just wondering, Beka. I know you're working a lot, but it wouldn't hurt you to relax a bit …maybe have some romance." He winked at me.

I snorted. "As much as I like you, I don't quite look at you in that way, Tunstall," I joked, hoping to distract myself and him from the blush rising in my cheeks.

"Not like that." He grinned. "I was just thinking–"

"Watch out!" I jumped in front of Tunstall just in time to pull out my baton and swing it in an S-shape, so the attacker who'd lunged towards him got a good hit in the side his sarden nob.

The looby fell to the side, panting. He wore old and worn clothes, the garments of a beggar or one of the lowest of the Lower City.

"I would have seen 'im," Tunstall said, his pride clearly a little hurt. "You didn't have to come to my rescue."

I just shrugged and went over to the cove, grabbing his wrists and tying them together with a rawhide thong. I then gently thrust him at Tunstall.

"Your attacker, your problem," I said, getting him back for complaining about my coming to his rescue.

Tunstall rolled his eyes, but took the cove by the shirt. "Why did you attack us?" he demanded. His voice had gone from his usual, laid-back tone to a much more toneless, serious-meaning one.

"I – I –" the cove began to stutter. I think Tunstall and me both came aware of the audience we were getting at the same time, and we slipped quietly into a side alley.

The beggar turned a pale colour, and then a sick blue, afore his eyes rolled up in the back of his head and he went limp. I looked at Tunstall. He grabbed the cove's wrist and checked his pulse.

From the look on his face, our captive was dead.

I sighed, stepping back. Pulling out my whistle, I blew the summons for murder, just as a light shower of rain began to fall.

_

When Watch finished, I rushed to the baths, needing to feel the hot water to relax me. Pounce sauntered by beside me.

_So they have no reasoning as to why you were attacked, _my cat pointed out the obvious, hiding behind me as we slipped into the baths.

"No," I said out loud. The few mots in the bathing rooms peered around to look at me, the looby who spoke to her cat. "It _could _have been entirely random, you know."

_But you don't think that, _Pounce said. Not a question, but a statement.

"No, I don't," I said as I slipped out of my uniform and hissing in pleasure as the warm water engulfed me. "After all, the cove had a spell put on him that was specifically so he could not tell anything, should he be questioned or tortured. And, what sane person attacks a Dog? When you pick a fight with a Dog, you're picking a fight with the law."

Pounce just purred his agreement, before curling up on the benches next to the baths – far away from the water – and falling asleep.

I swear that cat can sleep _anywhere. _

_

I didn't see much of anybody when I got back to my lodgings. Rosto is probably at his court by now, along with the rest of our fellow people of the Rogue. Ersken is bound to be either with Kora, or sleeping.

I feel a weird wave of loneliness. Tunstall's words are stuck in my mind. _It wouldn't hurt you to relax a bit. Maybe have some romance._

No. That was stupid. I didn't need anybody. The idea of somebody who was able to put up with me was completely cracknobbed.

But then again, Rosto _did _still look at me in that way. The way that meant I was a conquest to him. He still tried to convince me to canoodle with him.

No. That was probably all it was to him. _Canoodling. _He wants no more. He has his mots, anyway. He will live.

_I _will live.

So, now I will go to sleep and forget I ever even considered this. It is getting late. I need to sleep.


	2. Falling Somewhere Unknown

This chapter was already written, so I figured I'd post it - but Chapter 3 should come in a couple or so days.

Please review and tell me what you think, if you have time.

_

Chapter 2: Falling Somewhere Unknown

___

_Two days after last entry. Day off. Afore breakfast. _

I have not an idea what has been happening in Corus lately. It is almost as if all the commoners have lost their sarden minds, and decided that it be okay to attack a Dog. I sure hope this passes soon. Alas, Tunstall and me always get pulled in it somehow.

And then there's my other problems.

"Come on," I can hear Aniki urging, banging on my door. "You can keep to yourself, all quiet like, just because there's something going on with the Dog work. It's your day off." Then she adds slyly, "Plus, Rosto wants to see you. He misses you."

Achoo won't stop barking, since she wants to go out, but I'm pretty sure neither of us want to go through _that _crowd.

I groaned in reply. "Go away, Aniki!" Because I'm really not in the mood to speak of Rosto right now.

"Hmph!" I can hear footsteps, ones that are growing fainter and fainter. I let out a foolish sigh of relief, surprised that the renowned swordswoman had given up so easy.

Of course I was wrong.

"Beka?" She's back. Except, this time, she has Rosto.

Damn that woman.

"Go away!" I am trying in vain to get them to leave. Aniki has now gotten to the point of threatening to kick down the door, or get Kora to blow it off.

"Or I could just get the spare key," Rosto says in reply, clearly worried about the lodgings.

I rolled my eyes. I should go now. _Before _they break down the door. I guess I will have to submit to a day out.

More later.

_

_Day's end_

I guess I should have known I would end up enjoying myself. Aniki and Kora and Rosto, they have a way of making everything fun. Even Ersken, who was sullen because he had not gotten a big chase in a while, enjoyed himself.

And all in the Rogue's court. Us two Dogs, in the Rogue's court. We should have been ashamed. But, I suppose, we're getting used to it.

It can get lonely now that my Rogue friends have moved to the _Dancing Dove. _I still them plenty, but it's not as if I can speak to them whenever I wish, or as mood strikes. They too gods cursed far away…

…even though they have just moved to the other side of the way.

After Aniki's door-breaking-down threat, I threw my legs over the side of the bed with a sigh and called, "Give me an hour!"

Kora's bubbly laugh leaked through the gaps in the door. "No more, no less." I could almost imagine the wink she would have helpfully supplied.

I rolled my eyes. _They're all loobies. _

I peeled off my nightdress and walked over to the basin in just my undergarments. I washed my face, and neck, which were both sore from yesterday's Watch.

We'd captured two big Rats, one a child-killer, the other a huge part of a recent bank robbery. Neither of which had gone quietly.

I didn't blame them; the punishment for both charges would be a public execution, or extreme maiming of which would make you _wish _for execution.

I did not pity either of them, either.

I threw on my city clothes, shaking dust from them. Nowadays the gap between my days off were few and far between. The gap between the time I got to wear my city clothes was even vaster.

Once I'd checked all my dagger sheaths and weapons were tucked firmly in, and hidden beneath my clothing, I left.

I went via the kitchens in search of something for breakfast, and something for Pounce and the pigeons. The cook, accustomed to my requesting food for such animal companions, just smiled wryly and threw me a basketful of food.

I left two silver coins on the side and slipped out.

We settled in the courtyard, Pounce happily chewing his meat and the pigeons filling the air with their useless talk. I had been receiving little to naught whispers from my Birdies lately, and it was beginning to irk me.

What, was there really so little scandal in this town?

I knew that this was definitely _not _the case.

_What about the dust spinners? _Pounce said, adding to my already tiring thoughts. _They are sure to have something. _

I looked sharply at him. "I thought you weren't a God," I snapped.

_I am not, _Pounce agreed with a smug, cat-like smile. _But that does not mean I am completely stupid._

I made a face at him, which he either didn't see or blatantly ignored, thus deciding to captivatingly lick his paw.

_Cats. _I rolled my eyes. Constellations or no, they were all the same.

_

"Beka, ligh'n up a bit!" Kora said cheerfully, tapping me across the ear. "It's your day off. You're meant to _enjoy _yourself."

"Hmmm," I replied, looking away.

She eventually gave up and went to cuddle with Ersken.

The thing was, my mind was still on Tunstall's words from all those days ago. How come everybody else was allowed to frolic around, going courting and canoodling, whilst I just got absorbed in my work?

_You're the one who stops yourself, _a small but stubborn part of me said. _You stop Rosto, too. Yet he still continues with his advances._

I grimaced, and went out the back of the Dancing Dove for some air. I sat down on a pile of sandstone and petted Pounce absently.

"What's been with you lately, love?" Rosto appeared quite literally out of nowhere. "You've been all sad, and it isn't like you."

He folded himself down next to me and slung an arm around my shoulders. I didn't shrug it off, for once. I needed the comfort, I guess.

"I'm f–" I began to say, but upon seeing his expression, suddenly found myself telling him everything. I stopped short when I found myself telling him about wishing I had somebody like the others –

"Uh – never mind." I blushed and looked away. How had I just _told _him about that? I wished I could take my words back.

But I couldn't. It was too late.

_Pox rot it! _I thought, furious at him, at everybody, but most of all at myself.

I half expected Rosto to tell me I was sarden crazy, and leave. But no. That wasn't _him. _Rosto wouldn't anything like that, I noted with slight resignation.

"You'll find someone someday." He smiled, a little over-cheerful. The smile looked a little force. "You just came from a relationship with Dale, remember? You'll snap back in no time."

As stupid as that was, I felt…sort of…well, _better._

"Thanks," I said in a hoarse voice. I was horrified to find I'd been actually _crying _and wiped away the traitorous tears.

"No, let me," Rosto stopped me, wiping the tears away with his awful gentle touch. I swatted him away, feeling so much better, and jumping up.

"Come on, you old white-haired looby," I teased. "You've got a court to rule."

_

I'm tired now; I need to sleep elsewise I'll be all droopy-eyed for tomorrows Watch. And _just _when I'm starting to feel better, too.

Thank the gods for Rosto.

It's a shame I could never like him in a romantic way. We are too different. We are too far apart.


	3. Something Different

_

Chapter 3: Something Different

_

_After Watch_

Today had started off so sarden quiet, save a few mishaps.

"You're cheerful this morning," Tunstall commented as we wandered through the Lower City markets. "Especially for _this _early in the morning," he added, stuffing his mouth with a couple of pasties he quickly bought from one of the mots selling food.

We were not due for watch for a while, but Tunstall had sent word asking if he wanted to spend breakfast with him. My reckoning was that it was because Lady Sabine had something to attend to out of Corus, and he was lonely.

I snorted at the idea of my tall barbarian partner not being fazed by naught, but when his lady goes, he is suddenly weak as a newborn kitten.

I shrugged. "I was letting work get to me, I guess," I mumbled vaguely. My eyes were on a young boy who was slipping through the crowd, his eyes narrowed as he followed something – or somebody.

"Thief!" the cry pierced the air, coming from the opposite direction of my gaze. I sighed as I tore my eyes away from the boy. Work was work. One thing at a time.

We turned and bolted towards the noise. A mot stood in the centre of all the commotion, gripping a boy by the ear. Another mot thrust herself forward and snatched the boy from the other's grasp.

"How dare you!" demanded the first mot, who had cried 'thief'. "That boy is scum! I demand to speak to the Dogs about this!"

With a sigh, Tunstall and me made ourselves seen, and pushed our way through the crowd.

"We're here," my partner announced. "What's the problem?" He raised himself to his full height. I think the mots were torn between being frightened, or being entranced by his looks.

"Her _street scum _tried to take my coins right from my pockets!" the first mot spoke up once again. "He should be placed in the cages!"

Tunstall moved his eyes to the other mot, who was quivering, standing somewhat protectively in front of her son. "And you, Madame…?" he asked, kindly, trailing off in question.

"Cook," she supplied. "Tirya Cook."

"What of you, Madame Cook?"

She offered a queasy smile. "My son is only young. He is only trying to help me. If you must punish somebody, please, it's my fault." Her pleading made my heart ache.

Once, that had been Mama and me.

Achoo, who I had completely forgotten about, leant forward and nuzzled the boy. He smiled and petted her lightly.

And, Achoo liked them. But then again, Achoo likes pretty much every'un she meets.

"I say this is a small occurrence," I had to say it, for fear Tunstall would somehow be thinking any different to me. "You may go with a warning." I spoke mainly to the boy, making sure I kept eye-contact with him.

He glared back defiantly, but in the end, hid behind his mother's skirts, probably needing to get away from my 'unnatural' eyes, which are the colour and temperature of ice.

"Thank you dearly, Guardswoman," the woman called as she pulled her son away. "Gods all bless!"

We walked away, me feeling annoyance at the fact that I'd lost the boy who had been around earlier.

It didn't feel like the Gods would be blessing _me _anytime soon, not even with a good chase.

_

After watch, I decided it was time to visit Hasfush. Mainly because Pounce would not leave me be about it. And I owed the dustspinner; I had not conferred with him in weeks.

I pulled a pouch of dirt out of the bag I was carrying with me and emptied its contents into Hasfush's breezes. He accepted them happily, and let me step inside him. Any trace of resignation from me having not visiting him in a while soon vanished.

A while later, I stepped out. Nothing. He had _nothing. _I almost didn't give him the other pouch of dirt I had, but Pounce scolded me and I felt bad, so we had to go back and I emptied the contents of that one into his breezes, too.

Hasfush thanked me, and we went about our business.

_You are frustrated, _Pounce said bluntly. _It is understandable that this work is hard, with so little help of clues, but your annoyance will not help the investigation any. _

"That's the problem!" I burst out. "There _is _no investigation. Nobody really sees any connection in this murders and attacks, save me and Tunstall."

_There have only been a few, and the only death is the one you witnessed, _Pounce reminded me.

"I know, but I have this…" I couldn't explain it; it was gods cursed _annoying. _"I have this _feeling_!"

"Guardswoman Cooper!" somebody called. I turned sharply, to see one of the Dogs' messengers peel down the alley where I was walking. "You're needed at the Kennels, immediately Guardswoman Goodwin says!"

I thanked the boy, and ran for the Kennels, only just remembering to flip the boy a bronze noble.

Achoo and Pounce were fast on my tail. We came to a dead stop outside the Kennels. All the Dogs were lined up; Evening Watch, Night Watch, Morning Water; they were all there. I quickly fell into line next to Tunstall.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly.

"Hush," was all the explanation he gave me, his eyes straight ahead. I copied this action in puzzlement.

"I apologise for pulling you from your day," Goodwin said as she stepped forward. "I know that for most of you, you have a while until your Watches. But this is urgent. You heard about the attacks on Dogs?" We all nodded. "Well, one of ours was murdered in Unicorn District late last night."

There was a collective, but similar, reaction through the crowd of Dogs. Some spat on the ground in disgust; some made the gods' sign on test. I shifted uncomfortably where I stood as Tunstall groaned.

This was trouble.

"A riot broke out in the markets this morning, when it leaked to the people of the Lower City," Goodwin continued when all had quieted once again. "They're not happy. They are wondering whether they have sufficient protection anymore. It started off small, but it's growing and we need all our wits about us, since it's partly _us _that they're fighting."

She took another step forward. "All of you, go, report back to me if anything too important happens," she said briskly. "I need to contact Lord Gershom. Clear out!"

We cleared out, fast. I'm pretty sure we were all thing the same thing – which was more frightening, a riot, or spending more time with Goodwin when she was in this mood.

I cannot write much more at the time being. My _bones _themselves ache. The Healer tells me I must sleep.

More later.


	4. Time to Heal

Uh, hey. So...I was bored today, and got a bit caught up in writing this chapter. I wasn't going to post it today, but then I thought, 'Aw, what the hell?' Because, I'm going to be busy the most of tomorrow - and also, school starts for me again soon. So updates may be a little delayed. But anyway. This chapter, I tried my best to make longer, on request of my Master Reviewer *snickers*, Light of Polaris. I hope this is a bit of an improvement for you.

Also, thanks to _everybody_ who reviewed. If you've got this story on story alert or favourites, I thank you, too. Please, though, if you have time, take it to review. I love to know what people think of my stories.

_

Chapter 4: Time to Heal

_

Tunstall gripped my shoulder. "This way," he said, and we ran towards the marketplace.

It was bustling. It was a mess. Mots and coves alike fought; whether they were from the Cesspool or from the more proper parts of the Lower City, they fought. Panic did bad things to people who already worried for their own survival, and their children's, and their loved ones'.

"You go that away, I'll take it over here." Tunstall motioned with a hand towards an area near a couple of bakers' stalls. "We'll get split up anyway. If you get into trouble, use your whistle, and then send Pounce to find me."

I nodded, and shot off in the other direction. I gripped my baton tightly, tapping coves and mots alike on the knees as I brushed through the crowd, just hard enough to bring them back to reality. Achoo stuck close to my heels; Pounce rode on my shoulder, his eyes alert.

It worked for most, the warning tap on the knees with my baton, but I knew it wouldn't be long before somebody fought me.

I was right.

He came up from behind me, apparently attempting the method of surprise. I was too quick. I spun on my back foot, slamming my baton into the cove's thigh. He keeled over for a moment, but quickly straightened again and lunged for me.

I brought my leg up and around, catching his leg and tripping him so he lie flat on his back. I then flipped my baton so it landed in my other hand and pressed it at his chest so he couldn't move while I grabbed his wrists.

"Behind you!" I heard somebody shout. I twisted, foolishly keeping my baton on the other cove's chest, but it was too late. I fell to the ground as somebody rammed me from behind, and I heard a sickening crunch which I knew came from my arm.

I looked up, gritting my teeth against the pain. My attacker was smiling widely, almost daringly, showcasing the few teeth he had. I didn't recognise him, and that was saying quite a lot, since I know virtually everybody that walks the Lower City.

I could do naught. I just waited for the blow, and the blackness of unconsciousness that was sure to come. But then I remembered I wasn't alone as I heard a ear-splitting screech that was a mix between cat and something else. The other sound I couldn't quite place. It was a roar, powerful and eerie.

And then I heard Achoo's barking take off, and a yell that seemed to come from everywhere. I looked up to see Achoo standing on my attacker's chest, while Pounce glared balefully at the other cove. Both coves lie stock-still.

I managed to pull myself to my feet. Later on, I would wonder just _how _I did it, but at that moment all that mattered was that it had been my arm broken and not my legs. Pounce leaned into me and I felt the oddest surge of strength run through me.

"Thanks," I whispered, not entirely sure what I was thanking him for, but knowing he'd helped me. Achoo rubbed her head against me sweetly, and, with their help, I pushed myself into the closest familiar place I saw.

"Beka!" I heard the call as I stumbled into the Dancing Dove. "Beka, are you okay?" Aniki and Kora both rushed forward to help me.

"I'm fine," I muttered. "Absolutely fine."

"_Beka?_" was the last thing I heard before the blackness overtook me. Rosto. Rosto was here. Everything would be fine.

_

I awoke to voices. "She's extremely badly hurt," said an unfamiliar, calm voice. "I don't think she can start work again for at least–" There was a pause, and I felt the weird feeling of somebody's eyes upon me. "–at least a couple of days. She's very strong though, stronger than I would expect even from a junior Dog."

There was a short silence. Then, "Will she be alright?" That was Kora. "No side effects?"

"Excluding t' bruising and perhaps a little weakness at first, there should be no side effects," the voice I assumed was the Healer's said. "You, even as a Hedgewitch, should be able to care for her until…" He paused again. "…until she gets better."

"We can do that," Aniki said. I bit back a groan. _A couple of days? _That was pure torture! I couldn't be off for that long, not with the riots and the investigation –

My thoughts were cut short by a banging door as somebody entered the room. The footsteps that were close were heavy, the footsteps of one who felt anger.

I opened my eyes then, satisfied that I could do it without feeling pain. I tilted my head slightly to look around; the Healer was just leaving. Aniki and Kora talked quietly in the corner. Rosto was looking over out the window opposite my bed.

I sat up straight suddenly, ignoring the pain that washed through me sharply. "Tunstall!" I yelped. "Where's Tunstall?"

All eyes turned to me. Relief was evident in their faces; why, I was not sure. The Healer had just said that I would be fine.

"He just left to get some sleep," Rosto said, sitting down next to me. "He didn't want to leave, but in the end, the Lady came and forced him home."

I couldn't help but smile at that, no matter how much it hurt my cheeks. I seemed to be bruised _everywhere. _

"What about the two coves? Where are they? Where am _I, _for that matter?" I looked around, but I'd completely lost my bearings.

"Spare room in the Dove," Aniki said, leaning against the wall and spinning a dagger absentmindedly on her finger.

"What am I doing _here_?"

"You're too fragile to move, lovey," Rosto said with a wicked smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Those coves were round abouts ten times yer size."

I went to elbow him, but flinched in pain as I remembered my broken arm.

"You'll heal," Kora told me. And then added, "In time."

"No, but – the riot – and – the murders –"

Rosto glared at me. "They can wait," he said sharply. I sighed and leant back into the pillow, too exhausted to argue. The problem was that they _couldn't _wait, but in the state I was then, I knew I couldn't do much anyway, except get in the way.

"You still haven' answered my question," I said stubbornly. "What happened t' the coves?"

Kora and Aniki were suddenly – almost suspiciously – deep in conversation, and Rosto's mouth was a set line. "They've been dealt with," he said tightly, almost angrily.

"By the Dogs?" I asked stupidly. Rosto just shrugged, and then got up and left. I stared after him. "What did I say?" I questioned Kora and Aniki.

Kora sat down on my bed, by my feet. "He's not angry at you, so don't worry about it," she assured me. Somehow, I wasn't all that assured.

And then I realised. 'They've been dealt with.' _Rosto _had killed them, I would bet good money.

I would have to speak to him about that next time I saw him. He needed to learn to leave Dog business to the sarden _Dogs_!

"Beka!" I heard my name called for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

_Pox rot it, _I thought tiredly, _can't a mot get some rest in this place?_

But then I realised who it was as Tansy burst through the door, babe in arm. "Oh, Beka!" she cried, rushing to my side and grabbing my hand gently. "What did I tell you? About being a Dog? You always seem to be abed, hurt, now-a-days!"

"I'm fine," I assured her. My old friend eyed me doubtfully.

"No, you're not," Tansy chastised me, bluntly. Joy, in her arm, reached towards me with her tiny hands. Tansy leant forward so her daughter could gently stroke my cheek. I laughed for the first time since I'd woken up.

I sighed. "Okay, I'm a bit sore, but tha's all."

"_Sore_," Tansy repeated with a roll of her eyes. "Tha's all. Sure. Just a little _sore_."

I groaned and buried my face in the pillow. "Go away, Tansy, I'm hardly in the mood to argue with you."

I heard her soft sigh and looked over at her. She smiled gently and kissed my forehead. "Get well soon, my dear friend," she whispered and then swept out of the room, with the proper air of a lady.

I felt a twinge of envy at her grace, before closing my eyes once again and slipping into a dream-filled sleep.

_

_Mama was there, for reasons unknown to me. She stood silently, her arms outstretched. I cried out in joy and stretched my own arms out. _

_I couldn't quite reach her._

_I shook my head in determination, infuriated. I needed to get closer to her. I needed to be in my mama's arms once again._

_I fell forward finally and lunged for Mama, but was faced with a solid glass. I cried out again, this time in anguish. _

"_Shh, baby," she whispered against the glass. "It's okay. It'll be okay." _

_I stared at her, attempting in opening my mouth and trying to speak, but I couldn't seem to. It was almost as if my jaws were locked tight in a vice. _

"_Calm. Beka, you'll get where you need to go, don't worry about that. Just trust me. But at the moment, you're letting things slip through your fingers that it would be good for you to savour."_

_I stared at her. Mama had never been any more a tarot card reader or seer than the next woman, or at least not as far as I knew, but she seemed…odd in this dream. Gentle, caring, almost…goddess-like. _

"_Don't make the same mistakes I did," she whispered, and then–_

–I woke up.

It was… weird, to say that least. I'm not really one to dream things like _that, _all optimistic, and omen-like.

I looked around. The Healer was at my side, reading from a book. When he saw I was awake, he held up a mixture of something for me to drink.

I held it to my nose. It smelt _vile. _But the look on the Healer's face told me not to argue, so I drank the potion obediently. The Healer then took the cup from me, his white robe sweeping like silk linen over the bedcovers.

I then wrote the beginning of the day in my journal, afore falling back into slumber. I need to sleep again now. I haven't seen Aniki, Kora, or Rosto – or even anybody else, since earlier. I guess I'll just have to wait to ask what has happened while I was unconcious.

More later.


	5. Goodwin's Wrath

Sorry this chapter is a little late. But, it should be worth the wait...I hope. One more thing - mega thanks to Polaris for helping me out with this chapter!! You are the awesomeness. You saved me from falling into the evil claws of commas.

Now, let's see what Beka's been up to while we were gone...

_

Chapter 5: Goodwin's Wrath

_

_At the Dancing Dove_

I can't stand sitting in bed all day, watching birds fly past the window, watching the people of the Lower City wander past, listening to the noise downstairs of the Dancing Dove. It's like my own personal torture.

Unfortunately, I have to bear it.

Waking up this morning, I found myself faced with the last few people I wanted to see – Tunstall, Goodwin, and the Healer. Of course it was a pleasure to see them again. But then there was the fact that, when Goodwin actually comes _into _the Dancing Dove to see me, you knew there was going to be a scolding.

I swore fluently under my breath, with curses I'd learned from Rosto.

"Beka," Goodwin barked. "_What were you thinking?_"

I shoved the pillow over my head with a groan. "I fuss'nt pinknin," I mumbled through the fabric as I rubbed my temples, nursing a vicious headache.

"You what?"

I removed the pillow from my face, looking up at her dejectedly. "I wasn't thinking." I ran a hand through my hair. "Sorry, Goodwin, what are we talking about again?"

"_You, _Beka! And you too, Mattes. Don't think you can hide over there! Shame on you! Both of you. what were you thinking? Splitting up like that? You're my prized Dogs! I can't have you dying on me!" Goodwin took a breath. "Not only that, but now I have one of my Dogs out for Goddess knows how long, and I had to place you, Tunstall, with Ersken and his partner!"

Tunstall shifted nervously. Finally he stuttered out, "I –I –" It was quite amusing to see, seeing how there's only two people who are capable of reducing Tunstall to stutters; Goodwin, and Lady Sabine, his fearsome wife.

I smiled.

"Beka, this is nothing to smirk about! What if you'd gotten killed, eh? What would have happened if–"

The healer stood up. "You're distressing my patient, Guardswoman. I need quiet in here so I can start on today's healing, if you please." He motioned to the door and then glared at Goodwin, daring her to argue. She sighed and left, pulling Tunstall along behind her.

"I haven't finished with you!" she called, their footsteps fading as they walked down the hallway. I let out a sigh of relief.

"You need to calm down, 'else the healing won't take effect, Mistress Cooper," the healer informed me. I tried to calm down, truly I did. But it was hard. I was restless.

The healer was quiet for a minute, but I still felt no pain relief. He finally snapped, "You need to relax! Clear your mind. Don't they teach you meditation at your Puppy training? Wait. Don't answer that. Of course they don't."

I pressed my lips in a tight line. The healer continued, "Is there anything that will calm you down, so I can heal you properly?"

I thought about it. "I –"

The door opened, seemingly of its on accord. And then Rosto walked in, sheathing his daggers, before he paused and looked at us. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

The healer shook his head. "I'll try again in a minute. Relax." He gave me a pointed look. Then he turned away, looking through parchments that were scattered across a makeshift desk.

"Are you okay?" Rosto asked, sitting down on the bed.

I shrugged. "I was always fine. There's nothing wrong with me."

He smiled. "Stubborn as a mule."

I made a face at him.

He touched my hand gently, rubbing circles on my palm with his thumb. I closed my eyes, too weary to argue. I felt all the tension melt from my body, and then another hand touched my other arm.

I heard the healer murmur something to Rosto, who quietly said, "Alright, if it helps," and then a cool substance ran through my body. I leaned on my side and shut my eyes even tighter as I felt the magic prodding my broken bones.

"Don't go," I remembered whispering to Rosto before I fell into a relaxed state of unconsciousness.

"Never," he replied, and I felt a weird tingling run through my whole body, through my arms and stomach and lips.

There was something _very _wrong with me.

_

When I woke up, I felt better to an extent, and forced myself to sit up. There was something on top of me. Something _heavy. _

_Gods, what a way to wake up! _I thought with a grim smile as I pushed Rosto off of me. He fell against the bed with a_ thump_ that made the whole bed frame shudder in complaint.

"Beka!" Kora's sing-song voice came through the door. "'m comin' in!" The door flew open and two figures appeared in the door way.

"Do you know where Rosto is, a'cos –" Aniki stopped short when she saw us. A devilish grin spread across her face. Rosto groaned and turned over, falling out of the bed and hitting the floor with a bang.

He swore so colourfully that I was undoubtedly impressed.

"We fell asleep, s'all!" I protested. "Nothing happened!"

They didn't seem convinced. "Suuuure," Aniki said.

I rolled my eyes. "I did not do anything with Rosto," I tried again. "Even if I wanted to, which I _don't, _I'm weak as a kitten." I made a face.

"Well then, why –" Kora began.

"But what –" Aniki argued, at the same time.

"Crooked God, as much as I love lying on the floor, Beka, would you mind getting your dog off of me?"

I looked down at Rosto. Sure enough, Achoo was sitting on him, panting happily as she watched the scene unfold before her. Pounce was curled up at the bottom of the bed.

The shutters rattled; the pigeons clearly waited impatiently outside. _Pox rot it! Those things can find me anywhere! _

"Achoo, tak, bangkit," I ordered, going to throw open the shutters with a sigh. Achoo obeyed, slightly reluctant, and Rosto got up with a groan.

"We were…" Kora managed between giggles. "…just…bringing you…breakfast…" She and Aniki both gave in to a fit of laughter.

"Thanks for the kind service," I murmured dryly, carefully taking the tray from Kora's hands. Rosto got up and looked around.

"Where am I?"

Both the girls laughed harder. I groaned. "Get out, all of you," I said. "I need to get dressed."

"You should still be in bed, lovey," Rosto reminded me. I glared at him.

"Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't do, Piper," I snapped. He chuckled lightly, before leaving the room. He's sarden crazy, I swear it! He's the only one who is not unnerved by my glare.

Even Dale was bothered by my eyes at times.

I shook my head and quickly ate breakfast, saving a couple of rolls for the pigeons and Achoo. Animal and birds both ate greedily, staring at me with beady eyes when they'd finished.

"Now," I said with a sigh, "what have you got?"

The pigeons unleashed their talk on me.

"The riot? I heard t'was started because of two coves fighting over a young lass– Ye're telling me it was the murder of a Dog? That's crazy! I –"

"Mama, you know I don't like it when you bring men home! What if one day –"

"I don't like this. Tyson, I really don't think this is a good idea. What if we get caught? The punishment for murder, especially a Dog's murder, is death yerself! This's mad, I tell you. Mad –"

Now, _that _caught my attention. I listened closely as another hushed voice floated through the room.

"You can't get out of this now, you looby! You'll die if you leave, remember? Mage marks. Are you really that stupid, Tayn?"

There was a whoosh, what I presumed was the other cove, Tayn, leaving the room.

I rubbed my temples, and sat down on the bed, getting out parchment for writing out the reports for Goodwin. As if summoned, she herself wandered through the door.

"Beka, just try not to get into any much more trouble, okay?" she said bluntly. I looked at her.

"I don't think I can promise that," I murmured as the pigeons flew off out the window, bored already.

"Try?"

"I'll try," I agreed resignedly.

She looked down at the parchment I was holding. "Are they the reports?"

I nodded. "I got some talk from my birdies, not much, just names, but 'tis better than nothing."

Goodwin nodded. "There was another attack whilst the riot was on," she sighed. "They're obviously not dumb. My guess is that they planted somebody to get them confused and scared – confused and scared people fight, even if it doesn't resolve any problems, because it's all they know."

I finished for her, "And then they went and took the opportunity to spread more havoc."

"Yes. The Dogs have got some suspects, but none are confessing to anything. Can I have those reports now?"

I finished quickly, and then passed the papers to her.

"Get better, young Terrier. We need you to catch these loobies before they try something worse than just killing a Dog." She grimaced.

I stared. "Pox and Murrain, what could be worse than killing a Dog?"

She made a face again. "Don't jinx it, Cooper." And then she left before I could say anything else.

Now I'm sitting here, thinking, _what could be worse than killing a Dog_? I sure hope I don't find out.


	6. Long Time Coming

I'm sorry, I know I haven't updated in ages! This chapter may be a bit OOC. But it was necessary to help the process along. And. Since life is so busy at the moment, I will TRY to update as soon as possible, but I can't promise anything.

I hope you enjoy.

I don't own the characters or anything else recognisable as Tamora Pierce's.

_

Chapter 6: Long Time Coming

**_**

_One Week Later_

The air was thick with excitement as I made my way through the bustle of the Dancing Dove, my hand rested warily on my baton. My eyes flitted around the room, taking in the many coves and mots who spun in circles, dancing, laughing. Unlike I. My mood was down, far, far down, in the Cesspool. It was a day of celebration, for those who were loved. But what was so great about Midsummer's Eve? It was just a day created for the loved to feel loved and the lonely to feel unloved.

To my left, a mot and a cove were getting as close to canoodling in public as was legal. To my right, a grinning good-looking cove approached a woman, who grinned back at him and they silently walked off into the crowd, as if through some sort of silent communication.

Yes, I was really not in a good mood.

"Beka, are you just gonna sit here on your own or are you going to come and dance?"

I started at Rosto's voice. How could he take me by surprise! I was really not in the mood for his courting, or so I continuely told myself. Alas, somewhere deep in my stomach, it felt as though a cage of butterflies fluttered sarden crazy. "Don't mock me, Piper," I muttered back weakly. "I'm not in the mood."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "I wasn't mocking you," he said, in a tone that suggested hurt. "I was just asking you to dance."

I glared at him. "Not. In. The. Mood."

"What's wrong, love? Midsummer blues?" Rosto sat down next to me on the stool, his eyes kind. I couldn't deny this Rosto. The Rosto that actually seemed to care, the Rosto that actually listened. Not that he didn't usually. But on the common day, he would make it a joke. I could see he was serious right now.

In silent answer to his question, I lifted my ale and drank it all in one swig.

I turned to look at him.

His eyes told me,_ I understand._

I looked at him, and I'm pretty sure my eyes conveyed the message of:

_No, no, you don't._

After all, he had his mots. He had all those beautiful women to love, or at least to bed. I knew he cared for those mots. But it hurt, somewhere. It hurt to know that Rosto would be sharing another's bed tonight, most probably, and I would most definately not be.

"Just leave a poor mot be," I muttered to the table.

"No." Rosto leant forward, placing a finger under my chin. "I will not."

"_Rosto_, I'm serious."

"As 'm I."

"For the gods' sake!" I cried, grabbing my newly refilled glass and downing it again. I felt angry, confused. All sorts of emotions. I pushed myself from my stool and fled for the doors. Once outside, I took a deep breath and ran a hand roughly through my hair, pulling it partly from its braid.

I felt Rosto's presence behind me, and that just infuriated me even more.

"You want to know why I'm so sarden lonely? Because, it's Midsummer's Eve. You know that. And, as usual, I have nobody to be with." I swallowed, choking back tears. "Nobody, nobody,_ nobody_---Not that I care," I added, as if he were ever doubting it, "It's just, I don't see the point of it and---"

But his arms were already around me, cradling my neck, his finger lifting it up. He pulled me towards him, and I was either too drunk or just lacking the strength to push him away, and I fell into his grasp.

"I---" I hiccuped. "Rosto---"

But he just shushed me, and I gave up. I enjoyed the sensation of his lips, carving themselves perfectly around mine.

And then reality had to come and slap me in the face.

"No!" I cried, pushing him away. "Are you mad, you looby? I can't -" I hiccuped again. "I can't." Tears slipped down my cheeks. "I just can't. I can't love you, Rosto. I don't love you. I just can't."

Rosto looked at me then, his eyes now measured. "There is a difference between what you can and can't do, _Guardswoman_," he said. "You should know that. It's what you _think_ you can and can't do. Everybody is capable of loving. Everybody." He turned away from me. "But loving is not about what you can and can't do. Love is about what you need."

And with that, he walked away, leaving me to slide to the ground and let the tears truly go.

I hate crying.

-*-*-*

_Two hours later_

I don't love Rosto.

I don't.

I love him as a friend.

I don't love Rosto.

I keep thinking, maybe if I tell myself that enough, I will begin to believe it.

-*-*-*

_Five minutes later_

The Dogs business is going nowhere. Nowhere at all. It's almost as though the killers have vanished off the face of the earth.

And just when I needed to submerge myself in work, there is none.

-*-*-*

_One Hour Later_

It's better for both of us if I stay away from Rosto. Much better---

_Stop wallowing in self-pity, and go to sleep._

Damn that cat. Pounce is glaring at me.

It's better for both of us if I stay away from Rosto. I will stay away from him from now on.

Even if I don't want to.

Now, if I only I could get a good grab on these murders, then I could move on to my own problems. But I guess it's better the other way. Tomorrow I will go to the pigeons and Hasfush before Watch, and perhaps they will have some talk.

Perhaps.


	7. Shattered Hearts

I don't normally put a song in the chapter, but I couldn't resist with this one; it just goes so well. If you haven't heard the song already, I recommend highly that you go and listen to it right now.

Thanks as always to Polaris for helping me with this chapter:) You're awesome.

* * *

And I've lost who I am,  
And I can't understand,  
Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love,  
Without, love gone wrong  
Lifeless words carry on

Shattered- Trading yesterday

* * *

Nothing happened over the next few days. The days floated past, transforming into weeks. I saw very little of Rosto. He was never at breakfast, and the sympathetic looks from Kora and Aniki were growing almost unbearable. I went to bed early, as soon as I got back from watch. I didn't go out with the girls, not even with Ersken. I'd just turn into some sort of empty, unfeeling mot, like so many other old Dogs.

But then, a lead. Goodwin sent a messenger to my lodgings as the sun was rising steadily over the horizon.

_I want you and Tunstall on it, as soon as possible. Pack enough clothing for a week or so. We may be gone a long time. You don't need to be at watch this evening; I'll get somebody to fill for you. Come to the Kennels on the morrow, at dawn. _And then,_ And, Beka, I'm giving you an option about this. It will be dangerous. Extremely. Our leads are taking us into places that no Dog ever wants to go. I'm giving you the option._

But of course she'd known I would go.

I had to go.

"I've got to leave," I announced at breakfast. "We've got a lead on these Dog killers."

They all nodded slowly, clearly misunderstanding. Ersken was the only one who watched me steadily, obviously having heard already.

"How long will you be gone?" Kora asked. "I'm making supper for us tonight, you better be back before then." She smiled at me and winked before resuming spinning a dagger on a thin, calloused finger.

"A week, probably more." And then I told them about the note, and the new leads, or at least what I knew of them, which was not much.

The room seemed to freeze. Everybody stared at me. The dagger, forgotten, fell from Kora's finger and embedded itself into the solid wooden floor. Aniki seemed to swallow her pasty in one gulp. Tansy, who was there for the first time in a while, dropped the stitching she had been doing. Phelan and Ersken were the only ones who kept some sort of composure.

Tansy broke the silence, like a hammer shattering glass. "But you've never been gone that long, except from Port Caynn, but then, you were with Goodwin, at least! This is just going to be you and Tunstall. You can't---Beka, this is stupid. Even you should see that."

I turned to her. "No," I said mildly. "I don't see that. We're quite capable of looking after ourselves, you know. What's the difference between this and Port Caynn?"

"This time, you have the whole thing with Rosto," Kora said slowly.

And, there, the thing I had been avoiding all morning. The Rogue I had been avoiding thinking of. He sprung into my head, a tall, looming shadow, and my chest seemed to ache painfully, as if somebody had thrust a knife through my chest.

But when I looked down foolishly, there was no wound. Not that was visible, anyway.

"I don't know what it's been with you two, but there's something wrong," she continued, "He's been shutting everybody out, and so have you. I've never seen you like this. We're worried about you, Beka."

I just kept my gaze on the floor, wishing the shaking in my hands would stop and my chest would stop aching.

"At least say goodbye." Kora gazed over at me pleadingly.

I gritted my teeth, forcing myself not to cry. "It won't be goodbye," I said. "I'll come back. He doesn't care, anyway. It's not a big deal."

"Yes, 'tis, Beka," Phelan spoke up. He never spoke up, not in conversations like this. "You speak to him, at least to say goodbye, or I'll want t' know why."

I shook my head. "It doesn't work that way," I said dejectedly, quietly. "You can't just turn things like this on and off. He won't forgive me for things I can't help. I could forgive him...but really, what is it worth? When he can't seem to even stand the sight of me anymore?"

And I turned and walked away, wanting to cry but unable to, forever lost in between.

*-*-*

When I got back to my lodgings, I packed my bags, grateful for something to do---but I was soon finished, and left only to dwell in my own thoughts. Pounce had given up on me lately, or so I presumed, as he seemed to be giving me the silent treatment and remained sleeping in the corner.

Achoo nudged my hand, which was dangling off the bed, with her wet nose. She whined.

"Oh, Achoo, there's a good girl," I whispered to the hound, letting her settle onto my lap, the large thing she is. "It'll be alright, won't it? Shh. Good girl."

If only the words provided such a comfort for me as they did for her.

The hours ticked by slowly, so incredibly slowly. I didn't cry. I didn't think about Rosto. I didn't really move all that much. I just sat there, unmoving except for my deep yet still shallow breaths.

By the Goddess, what was_ wrong_ with me?

I wondered somewhere in that time span what 'leads', exactly, Goodwin had been talking about. She hadn't revealed much in the letter---and with good reason. But it sounded bad. Extremely unpleasant. A place no Dog wants to go?

It did not sound good at all.

But I had to stick to my word. I could hardly back out now. It was too late.

And I wouldn't let these criminals thinking I could be defeated so easily.

Gods, this wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the whole sarden situation with Rosto! I felt anger rush through me, like a shock of lightning. Why did he have to go and mess everything up? Time after time. Life would have been so much _easier _without him.

Yet, now that I had had a taste, I wanted more, and I knew that I wasn't prepared to give him up, no matter how many biting words he threw, no matter how many heartless things he said, no matter how many mots he bedded.

No matter how many people he killed.

But it would never work out.

And then I heard Granny Fern's voice in my head, a distant memory from all those years ago, when I had first started out with Hasfush and the pigeons, and all this confusing business.

_'It's hard,' _she would say._ 'But, Beka, sometimes it's worth it. You have to put up with all the bad, and concentrate on the good, otherwise you'll forever drown in the cage that is your own mind.'_

But I could already feel myself drowning, and only one thing---one person---would be able to pull me out.

"Beka?"

And that person was, apparently, standing right outside my door.

*-*-*

I wished I had the strength to say 'No, go away', or at least pretend I wasn't there.

But I didn't seem to have any strength left, I realised as I got up from my bed. I pushed Achoo off carefully, as not to wake her, and walked over to the door. I looked through the eyehole, and sure enough, he was there, flesh and blood, his fair hair messy from the wind outside.

"Hello," I said slowly.

"'Evening," he said back, and then we stared at each other for a while. He spoke first. "K - Kora said you wanted to see me?" he stuttered.

Rosto _never_ stuttered.

"I didn't say that."

I didn't know whether to hug or kill Kora.

Rosto looked like he was leaning towards the latter. "Alright," he said, but he didn't go.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. "Look, I'm going on a Dog thing." _That's it_, I thought to myself._ Keep it brief. _Rosto looked at me expectantly. "For a week or so." I added this tidbit reluctantly. But he still watched me, waiting for the bombshell.

And so I told him everything I knew about the hunt. "---just Tunstall and me."

"No," he said fiercely, "I won't let you go---"

"Like you have a choice!" I yelled at him. "It's my life, not yours!"

And suddenly, shy, awkward Beka was gone, replaced by angry, broken Beka who had no clue what to do, no clue at all. "I don't know why you care anyway," I added. "Since all you've done lately is avoid me. Do you hate me, is that it?"

"By the Crooked God, Beka, of course I don't hate you, you silly mot!" He ran a hand through his hair. "Did you hear nothing of what I said the other day?"

"All I know is that you left," I whispered, suddenly weak and resigned.

"Because I thought that was what you wanted," he sighed. "Because you didn't seem to want me there, Beka---"

"I never want you to leave," I said. "Every time you turn away, every time you go, it feels like I'm being torn apart. It hurts, somewhere inside, and I can't explain it, and I don't know what it is, and Rosto---that scares me. It scares me so much."

"It scares me, too," he admitted, much to my surprise. His dark eyes bore into my mine as he leant forward, and this time, I didn't resist. I just let him kiss me, because I had a funny feeling that perhaps this _would_ be goodbye.

The average age of death for a Dog is very young. I suppose it's because we thrust ourselves into the fire all the time, always putting ourselves in the path of danger.

And something about this chase seemed terribly like I was thrusting myself into the fire.

"Goodbye." I whispered eventually, leaning my forehead against Rosto's.

"For now." he amended.

"Maybe." I murmured, "Maybe."

And then he left, again.


	8. I'll Be Waiting

**So...hey. I know this is later than normal, and I was going to post earlier, but yeah, I ran into some problems. Bear in mind, this chapter is unbeta'd since the awesome Polaris seems to have taken a rain check on me...haha:) Anyway, it's not the best chapter ever, but I've been so busy I figured I'd better get it out. Hope you like it, and thanks for the reviews!! You guys are so great.**

**_**

Chapter 8: I'll Be Waiting

_

The sun was only just rising up over the horizon as I walked into the Kennels. The clock was chiming five of the morning and I was still rubbing the remnants of sleep from my eyes. I carried my bag in one hand, and the other rested warily on my baton.

The horses, two of our best, Loyalty and Ami, stood in the centre of the courtyard.

"Yes, this is your transportation," Goodwin said from somewhere behind me. I didn't jump, or show any sign of surprise. We're taught not to. I was also half-expecting her. I saw her shadow coming up from behind.

"Riding?" I squeaked, my voice a few octaves higher than normal. "Horses?"

Horses and me do not mix well. I was rewarded with brief flashes of Port Caynn, and me half suspended in the air, dangling off one side of the stallion.

"Scared, Cooper?" Goodwin murmured with some amusement. Trust _her_ to be sarden amused. She hadn't been there.

I smiled wryly, trying to shake off the flashback. "Never."

She slapped me supportively on the back, and then turned serious. "The leads are centered around, and in, the Black City," she said. I gawked at her. She couldn't possibly mean for us to go---?

"Yes," Goodwin said in reply to my silent question. "Yes, we need you to go in and---"

But all sense deserted me at that moment and I let out a noise somewhere between a horrified gasp and a snort of disbelief.

"You can't expect them to have gone there! It's sarden crazy!"

"There were sightings," Goodwin replied, "of a pairt of cloaked loobies roaming around near the entrance."

"This is mad," I protested.

"Perhaps." Goodwin sighed. "You don't have to---"

"Oh hush, you know I do!" I retorted crossly. Pounce rubbed against my legs and Achoo whined. "Leave me be," I muttered to them, but my heart wasn't in it. "Will you care for Achoo while I'm gone?"

_On the account that I come back, _I added silently.

Achoo would be naught of help to me on this chase. I did not want her to be put in the path of danger.

"You won't die, Terrier," Goodwin assured me. "You're too strong for a death so early."

"I'm not much stronger than the next mot," I argued.

She looked at me. "I wasn't talking about just physically."

And then she turned around and went off to confer with a clerk, leaving me to do naught but stare after her in shock.

*-*-*

_Two days later_

Tunstall was asleep. The wind and leaves swirled around us vigorously, like a shaken snow globe. I couldn't seem to get to sleep. The ride went well. We left and arrived at our first stop safely. Then we carried on, and on, and on. It will take us a little longer than a week to finish this, I realise.

It's odd, though. Something around here didn't seem entirely right. There were no animals around, very little shrubs, and the weather was fierce. It had just finished bucketing down with rain. It was a little scary, I'll admit.

But I've never let fear bother me before.

We were positioned outside the city gates. The following day at dawn, we would go in. For now, the mages at the castle had placed magical wards up around us to keep any danger from us for that time being. It was almost like being shut in a cage, except voluntarily.

Pounce was curled up at my feet.

_Go to sleep, _he complained. _Or you'll just be tired for tomorrow, and what good will that do anybody?_

But I couldn't help it.

Sleep seemed to be doing everything it could to avoid me.

But eventually, I closed my eyes, and drifted of into an eventful sleep.

_I was walking. To where, exactly, I was not sure, but I was walking along a winding road. In the distance, a huge structure escalated over us, tall and foreboding. I recognised it as the Black City. It was eerie, and brought a sense of uncomfortable familiarity with it. Dark, looming shadows danced near. _

_"Beka!" said a voice. I turned around sharply. Rosto was running towards me. "I thought you were going to leave without me. Crooked God, Cooper, don't ever do that." And he smiled brightly at me, his eyes alight with joy. He pulled me by the hand and I fell into his embrace, resting my head against his torso. I wanted to open my mouth, to say something. To tell him I loved him, because I did. _

_I knew that, right then, I was so madly in love with the Rogue that it hurt. _

_"Don't worry, it'll be okay," Rosto whispered, seeming to sense my distress. It was odd, because this wasn't at all like Rosto. He would usually make a joke of it---but today he just looked so sarden happy. I didn't want to burst his bubble by confessing my fears to him._

_"Where are we going?" I asked finally, my throat dry. We were heading towards the Black City, I knew that, but why was Rosto with me? He shouldn't be here! He would get hurt. I would have died a thousand times if it meant he wouldn't be hurt._

_But sometimes hurt was inevitable._

_"Just wait," Rosto replied cheerfully._

_And then he vanished._

_"Rosto!" I screamed. "Rosto, where are you? ROSTO!" _

_Rain began to fall, and it was almost as though the gods were crying with me. _

"Beka..."

_I whimpered. I didn't want to be strong anymore. It was all too much, all at once._

"Beka!"

I sat upright. Tunstall's huge figure loomed over me. "Breakfast," he said in explanation and thrust a roll at me. He then turned and sat on his bedroll, eating his own in silence. I'd gathered, throughout this trip, that Tunstall was not a morning person.

Neither was I, so this was perfectly fine for me.

"Tunstall," I said finally, quietly, "I didn't talk in my sleep, did I?"

He turned to look at me, a light of understanding in his eyes. "You did," he said, but he didn't laugh at me. "Don't fret. You sounded truly scared. There's nothing to fear. We'll be fine."

And he sounded so confident about it that I decided, since I had something to live for now, I would try and form some sort of self-preservation. I would go into the city and I would come out alive.

If not for me, for Rosto.


	9. The Black God's Wish

**Thanks as always to Light of Polaris for assisting me with my newfound obsession with dashes. **

**...Now, let's see what Beka's been up to while we were gone...**

_

Chapter 9: The Black God's Wish  
_

The city loomed over us. It was eerie and beckoning both. It was almost daring us to go, to follow the winding path into the forbidden city. I had been eager before, but, now the time had come, I felt edgy and reluctant. _Me_, reluctant to go on a _chase_? I _wouldn't _let myself be like that.

The filthy Rats would be delighted if they knew that they had me anxious! I refused to show any signs of resignation; for all we knew, they could have been watching our every move, just waiting to pounce. And when they did, we would be ready; the barbarian_,_ the terrier, and the constellation cat.

I felt partly as though somebody was intertwining my life with sommat of a mythical tale.

The natural light fell upon us as the sun rose steadily but surely over the horizon, our only light source now that the small fire from last night had been put out. We gathered up our things, the silence speaking for itself, and began the long trek to the city gates.

It began to rain.

I am not all that of a religious mot- I am as much as the next, but how can you be too dedicated to the Gods when you're greeted with blood and famine on a daily basis?- and I do not believe in fairytales, but I felt a rush of adrenaline radiate through me, a boost. I turned my face to the sky and smiled, the raindrops falling down my cheeks like happy tears.

The gates of the city escalated above us, daring.

I turned to Tunstall, and nodded, to show I was ready. He nodded in reply and turned to face the great gates, his expression determined. We walked forward and pushed open the gates with some effort, the ceasing of their screaming hinges as they moved announcing that we were finally in the Black City.

*-*-*

Signs of abandonment were everywhere. Its history was painted in the rubble; the bones scattered across the ground; the sky above seemed to be darker than anywhere else.

"It's..." Tunstall, for once in his life, seemed at a loss for words. "...lonely," he finished lamely.

"What do expect from a city abandoned years ago?" I teased, half-heartedly.

He mumbled something that trailed off into, "...and here we are."

I looked to where he was looking. "The...chapel?"

He nodded. "I have a feeling-"

"That they'll be in there?" He nodded. "And what? You always run by your feelings?"

Tunstall made a face. "No, but can just trust me on this one? Please?"

"Okay," I sighed, placating him. I had never had reason to doubt him before; why now? We walked into the chapel building which was almost rubble, both wary. Pounce was mewing softly, as if something bothered him.

_Something in here doesn't feel right, _he said, and that made me nervous. Nothing ever really got Pounce mystified; after all, he was a Constellation cat. They knew, well**, **pretty much everything.

...Right?

"I don't like this," I said. My voice echoed throughout the building like something from a really, really bad dream.

"Me either."

We looked around us, Pounce standing next to me, back up and hairs erect. _Are you okay? _I thought, words deserting me_. You like you just saw a ghost._

_Worse, _he corrected me and turned to face the altar. I stumbled back a step, taking in the sight. It felt as though something extremely heavy had been placed on my shoulders, and I struggled to remain upright.

It was pure will that kept me standing there, gazing at the circle of men and women around us. There were ten of them, all radiating an unexplainable sort of power.

They were all stunningly beautiful.

"Who are you?" Tunstall demanded, the only sign of his discomfort showing in his rigid posture.

One female with long, red, claw-like nails laughed haughtily. She flipped back her hair, and said, "Well, you_ are_ a cute one." _Disgusting,_ I thought in amazement. Tunstall was being courted by a she-demon, who was probably about to kill us.

Well, she could _try._

"You didn't answer my question," replied Tunstall, unfazed. She glared at him, but it was a male who answered.

"We are the Ysandir," he boomed. "We're been waiting for you, humans."

I kept an impassive expression as I enquired, "And why would that be?"

His head snapped around to stare at me. "Ah, it is you," he chuckled. "The girl. The one blessed by the Black God. I bet you're proud of that, aren't you, girl? Blessed by death. That must extremely fun for you."

"Shut up," I growled unexpectedly, my eyes trained on the forms that shook with mirth. My friends, Tunstall included, did not know that I got my 'gifts' from the Black God, and I intended on keeping it that way.

"Hit a sore spot, did we?" cackled a red-headed one as a yellow-green substance began to crawl across the floor towards us. We backed away, Pounce's hissing loud as ever in the near-silent room.

Because we all knew what that was--magic.

None of us were mages. Pounce may have been a Constellation, but one cat against what was possibly ten Gods? We were doomed.

"Goddess, help me now," I whispered as the magic weaved its way through the air towards us.

Nothing happened.

"Have you put the puzzle pieces together yet, mortal?" one of the Ysandir questioned me, smirking. "It was always us. We took an interest in you, Rebakah Cooper, a long time ago. You were blessed, if you can call it that, by the Gods. Even the Goddess was watching over you- Oh, you didn't know that?" He chuckled as he took in my widened eyes. "Well, she has been keeping her own tabs on you. I must commend you, you are a strong warrior. Alas, even you, young Terrier, cannot escape the harness of love."

"Harness?" I exclaimed, infuriated. I knew this was what he wanted, but I could not help but respond to its provoking.

The Ysandir laughed loudly. "Love is for those of lesser spirit," he said smugly. "Love is a murderer. It starts by tearing you apart inside, before taking you on the outside. But, back to the subject, Rebakah. Those humans who were killing your policing force? They were under our spell. They are dead now, I assure you. You need not worry for them. It was a quick death. But it was only to lure you, as we all know that the famous Terrier cannot deny a challenge. Or is it Bloodhound now?" He cackled again.

"Beka, get back! It's coming right for you-" Tunstall didn't get time to finish before the yellow-green magic leaped towards me, like a rearing lion. But it seemed to halt mid-air and remain there. I stared at the wavering magic, and then at my cat who seemed to be concentrating.

Pounce.

But he couldn't keep it up forever, I knew that. One Constellation was not match for ten Gods- or whatever these things were.

_Beka. _Pounce's voice was strained.

_Run._

I ran.

My hand clutched the door handle, and I twisted it. Nothing. I placed my full body weight on it- yet, still, nothing happened.

"Oh, Gods," I cried.

It was then that I noticed the figure. It was dressed fully in black, wearing a hooded cloak, and there was a sommat devastating aura that seemed to radiate around it. I realised, then, that 'it' was truly a 'him'. Perhaps my prayers had been heard, in some sort of twisted way.

_You were told not to meddle a long time ago,_ the Black God murmured, voice emotionless. _Perhaps I cannot kill you, but that does not mean much. Death is but the last stage of an incessant torture._

That was when the screaming started.

The screams were almost unbearable to stand. They were definitely inhuman, and they rang through my mind, never-ending and agonised. I fell backwards, hitting my head hard against the tiled surface and something heavy landed on my leg. I forced myself not to scream as well as the pain raged through me.

There was a blinding flash and I closed my eyes against the inhumanely bright light.

_Rest well, _a voice that I recognised with eerie familiarity as my patron God's whispered. _This is only the beginning of your journey._

And then everything slipped away from me as I lost consciousness.

* * *

**Just in case you didn't know, I LURVE reviews...*hint hint*...**


	10. Patience

**Sorry this is late!! I was moving house, and was busy with Easter, too :) Thank you for the awesome reviews...Also, never-ending thanks as always to Light of Polaris for her honest editing ;) **

**I don't own anything. Just an eency bit of the plot.**

_

Chapter 10: Patience

_

I woke up this morning to Goodwin's voice. I'm beginning to think that perhaps that is turning into a tradition, although quite an unpleasant one. Every time I wake, it seems that my Watch Commander is looming over me, ready as a hound to bite my head off. The problem is, when I'm attacked verbally by Goodwin, I can do little to naught but stand by as she carries on like a looby.

"Three days!" she cried. "That's how long you've been asleep, Beka! Three days! I thought you were dead, or at least broken beyond repair. What would the Kennels do without you, Beka? You should not have let Tunstall go into that sarden chapel, nor should you have followed him! You're mad, both of you!"

Somebody who had not known Goodwin as long as Tunstall and I may have shied away from her anger, but it was always that way with the Commander. She did not appreciate having to worry, and since she was, the only way she could vent her frustration was to verbally take it out on others. Of course, I was not quite the shy Puppy Cooper I used to be. I was a full-grown Dog, and I could stand up for myself well enough.

"We were under your orders, Goodwin," I said, "and you cannot expect us to just stand by and let the city go unexplored. If we had,we would not have lived this long, for those who are our enemies would have slipped a dagger in our ribs a long time ago."

Goodwin sighed. "It is only for you both that I worry," she said finally. "I know I spoke without thought, but you need to think before you act, for one day I fear it will get you killed." It was then that I noticed Tunstall on the bed silent as a mouse. I refrained from rolling my eyes and looked around the room. I was–…where was I? I cast a glance at Goodwin, but she was staring into space, her hand rested on her baton.

"Where am I?" I murmured finally, interrupting her thoughts.

She looked at me. "Huh?" she mumbled. It was the first time I had ever heard Goodwin utter 'Huh?' And what a fine moment it was. "Oh, that. We're in the Royal Infirmary. The King's soldier swept the city, having heard commotion, and found you and Tunstall collapsed in the entryway of the chapel. Their mages nursed you on the road, but they had to bring you here before they could fix your broken ribs."

I gaped. "Broken ribs?"

"What did you expect would happen? It looked like you had taken a fall right down the chapel steps." Goodwin peered down at me, seeing the blank expression on my face. "You don't remember?" I shook my head. She shrugged. "That's probably for the best."

The door flew open to reveal Kora, Aniki, Ersken, Phelan, Achoo, and Rosto, dressed all in black with a hood over his head. It was a disguise, I realized. The Palace was not the best place for a Rogue. Anybody who did not know Rosto well would not a recognized him. He wasn't looking at me at all as he walked in and said to Goodwin, seemingly daydreaming, "How is she?"

I scowled. "I don't appreciate being talked about like I'm not here, you know."

Rosto's eyes widened as he finally looked at me. "You're awake!" he yelled and I truly believe he would have pounced at me if not for my broken ribs. The rest of our companions stared at him in disbelief as he took a few long strides and embraced me tightly. I lifted my head up and my lips brushed against his. He deepened the kiss, a passion like no other flooding into it. I smiled against his lips and laughed in his ear, "I missed you, Piper."

He growled playfully. "Don't ever do that to me again, Beka."

"I can't promise you that," I replied evenly. I didn't know what the future held, but for that moment, it was nice to be in the protective and safe circle of his arms.

He shook his head, "I guessed as much," and straightened. I immediately missed the warmth of his body pressed against mine.

"So…" Kora trailed off.

Aniki was grinning from ear-to-ear. "We see you and Rosto…"

"…have become…" Phelan added.

"…closer…" Ersken finished lamely, and then half-chuckled, half-giggled at the unintended innuendo. "Heh. Closer. Get it…?"

Kora slapped him around the head. He scowled, chastised into silence.

Rosto grinned and winked suggestively at me. I did not miss the look in his eyes, and raised my eyebrows at him. He just smirked and began to talk to Tunstall.

Coves, they are all alike.

The question was, would Rosto and I ever work out?

And that was how I decided to stay away from him. He had his mots…how could I ask him to give that up? And his life…I could just imagine the chaos when others found out that the Rogue and Terrier were together.

-*-*-*

It was my day off the day after that. I lay in bed for a long time, fretting. At first, I wondered if I could actually stay away from Rosto the Piper. For all the years I had known him, I'd always managed to see him most days. He'd always managed to sneak into my life, even when I wanted nothing more than to kick him out of it. And I was glad he was like that. It was what made him Rosto; persistent and loyal to the end of his days.

Just as the bells chimed eleven of the clock, I got up, changed, and went to the markets. I roamed the streets; went to visit Hasfush; got some mid-morning tea…All the time avoiding the Dancing Dove like the plague.

"Oh gods, yes, Marian bedded him for a few weeks," a mot's voice gasped. "He had such a gentle touch for such a hard cove, she said…I wouldn't mind a taste of that myself."

Her accomplices cackled. "Goddess, nobody escapes the Rogue," giggled another mot. They laughed harder. "So when was this Marian bedded Rosto? She never mentioned anything to me," the mot added, sounding scandalized.

"Oh, why…I believe it was when the Bloodhound was in Port Caynn, was it not?"

*-*-*

_Two Days Later_

I stood alone in the courtyard of my lodgings, propping myself up against the wall. The air around me was full of chill, but it brushed against me, welcomed. I thought about many things; the fight, my friends, the Dogs…All the time avoiding thinking of Rosto.

I rested a hand on my ribs, wincing as a sharp pain shot through them. I kept my hand there, feeling the steady beating of my heart. I then thought of Rosto and my heart began thrumming like I was running fast.

A gentle hand touched my shoulder.

"Beka," he said, but made no move to go further.

I nodded in his direction without meeting his gaze. "Rosto."

"I know what you heard. One of my messengers saw you and heard the conversation. But it was ages ago, so I don't understand," he said slowly. "Why have you been ignoring me for last–well, gods only know how long?"

"Rosto, do you actually _want me, love me, _or is it just for a distraction? Am I just another mot to bed?"

I sounded so weak, so pathetic, that I cringed.

Rosto narrowed his dark eyes at me. "Beka, I've known you for a long time," he answered. "If you were 'just another mot to bed', then I would've given up times past! I may have done some reckless things afore, but I've loved you, Rebakah Cooper, ever since I first laid eyes upon ye'."

I mumbled something inaudible. He peered down at me. "Sorry?"

"If that's true," I repeated in a small voice, "then why did you carry on your ways? How can I trust you, Rosto the Piper?"

And with that, I turned on my heel, running away. There were some fears you just could not fight.

-*-*-*

The days merged into one each other after that. I didn't go to breakfast. Actually, from what I'd heard when Kora came over to see how I was, they weren't meeting up for breakfast any more. As Granny Fern said, you lose one, you lose 'em all.

I ate alone in my room. I kept myself busy with chases, but I could still see the concern in the voices and faces of the people around me, especially Tunstall. He watched me sometimes, when he thought I was not looking.

Rebekah Cooper, the Terrier, the Bloodhound, the Girl Who Escaped the Ysandir…I was a mess.

I was sitting there on my bed, musing, when Pounce glared at me and said, _Fix what is broken, or else, I swear, I will bring this house down around your ears. I've let this go on long enough. Stop wallowing in misery and do what is needed._

"What, exactly, is that?" I asked.

_You know what you need to do. _

"I'm not apologising to Rosto, Pounce."

_Then speak to__ him, at the very least. Stop avoiding him. _

And then he jumped onto my bed, curled up, and went to sleep.

-*-*-*

_An Excerpt from the Diary of Rosto the Piper _

I heard footsteps coming up behind me, and turned to see Aniki standing there, watching me with narrowed, hawk-like eyes. "What did you say to her?" she yelled. "What did you _do? _Beka came in, said she had to go somewhere, and I could see it in her eyes. She was a broken mot, Rosto. Now, I ask you again, _What did you do?"_

I sighed, rubbed a hand across my face, and then told her what had occurred.

A resounding crack shattered the air as Aniki's hand came in contact with my cheek. She swore at me in various languages before finally stopping for a breath, and saying, "Us mots can't stand the thought of sharing a man, Rosto. Even _you _should know that. And the fact that you slept with a mot even though you were in love with Beka! Are you _completely _mad or was it just a _one-time thing_?"

"I was drunk," I mumbled lamely, but Aniki's angry, retreating footsteps told me that Beka wasn't the only one who would be avoiding me.


	11. Hold On

This chapter is a little confusing (I'll admit, it was confusing for me to write) and may be a little weak, since I've going through some writer's block at the moment. (Ugh. Just_ ugh. _That's all I have to say).

I don't own. TP does. *Double sigh*

_

Chapter 11: Hold On

_

**If anyone asks, **  
**I'll tell them we both just moved on...**  
**When people all stare,**  
**I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk**

**Whenever I see you, **  
**I swallow my pride and bite my tongue**  
**Pretend I'm okay with it all**  
**Act like there's nothing wrong**

**Is it over yet?**  
**Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?**

**Cry- Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

"Come _on_." I hammered on the front door of the Dancing Dove, my hand red raw from all the banging. Nobody came to the door. I banged harder until, finally, there was a loud scraping noise and Kora came to the door, looking worn and tired. She caught one look at me and then dragged me inside.

"What happened?" she asked, worry coating her tone.

I shook my head. "Nothing. I just," I added, "need to talk to Rosto."

"I'm sorry Beka." Kora hugged me tightly. "He's out at the moment."

I didn't want to sound desperate, but I could help but ask, "Do you know where?"

"I think he went to the tavern downtown. The Ol' Riverside. You know the one?"

I nodded and turned to leave. I paused in the doorway. "Thanks, Kora," I murmured gratefully.

"No problem, Beka," she answered firmly. "Just get him back to normal. If he has any more mood swings, I'm going to kill somebody."

I grinned. "Go back to Ersken," I told her, jerking my head in the direction of the stairs.

She smirked and skipped off cheerfully. I waited until she was gone before I shot out the door and began running down the road.

-*-*-*

"You're the Terrier, ain't ye'?" a cove's voice called. "Hey, wait up!"

Footsteps sounded behind me. I turned to find myself face-to-face with a burly, drunk-looking cove. He grinned stupidly at me and stepped forward, forcing me backwards. I didn't like the look of him, and reached for my baton. But in my haste to get out of my lodgings, I'd forgotten.

_Stupid! _I mentally shouted at myself. _You looby, what have you gotten yourself into? _

"Back off," I said, my voice much stronger than I felt.

"Nay, lass," slurred the cove, taking another step forward and reaching out to grasp my shoulder. He was way too large for me to take on. Even if I did have good fighting skills, I couldn't take on a cove about five times my size.

Terror made me dizzy.

"C'mon, yer doxie," the cove yelled at me, grabbing my arm and pushing me over. I fell into the darkness of a secluded alley, crying out in pain as my body hit the ground. I quickly jumped to my feet and brought two daggers out from underneath my breeches.

The cove dove for me, but I stepped out of the way and got a swipe at him with my knife. A gash opened on his cheek, and his eyes flared with anger. "You little bitch!" he screamed, grabbing me by the neck and tightening his grip.

I gasped for air, but my wish was not granted. Pain ran through me like fire.

I raked my nails down my attacker's chest but it caused little harm. I felt my life slipping away from me. My vision went fuzzy. My mouth was dry. My skin felt as though it was burning.

Something lodged itself into the cove's stomach and he keeled over in agony. I glanced around desperately for my savoir and found Rosto running right towards me. I cried out, my neck searing with pain. But that didn't stop me from throwing myself into his open eyes.

The rain fell harder. The skies blackened even further, and thunder rumbled.

"I-" I choked out through the quick-falling tears. "Rosto," I said again. "Rosto, I love you." My voice broke. "So much."

"Shh," he murmured into my hair. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." But my voice was croaky and hoarse, giving away my lie.

"Come on, love." He bundled me up in his arms, despite my protests. "Let's get you to a healer."

"I don't-"

But he cut me off with a kiss so furious and passionate that I couldn't think of anything but his lips, and his body flush against mine.

"Wait," I panted, and rifled through my pockets, retrieving my whistle. I pushed away Rosto's arms and swayed on my feet...But that didn't stop me from putting the whistle to my lips and blowing the summons for murder.

We were gone long before the Dogs arrived, the only evidence that we'd even been there the crippled man on the ground.

-*-*-*

"I'm fine, Kora."

She shook her head at me. "No, you're not. See these bruises - they're horrible! You're lucky nothing is broken. I'm going to kill the cove who did this to you!"

"He's already dead," Rosto said flatly.

I stared at him. "But he was taken to the cages. He had some major wounds, but he definitely wasn't dead."

"He's dead, okay? Just trust me." Rosto didn't elaborate, and I was too lightheaded from the pain to press further.

Aniki rested a hand on my shoulder. "You sorted things out then?" she whispered to me while Rosto was talking to Ersken. I nodded. She smiled, looking relieved. "Thank the Gods. I was getting a little exhausted off this whole shunning-Rosto thing."

I laughed.

Phelan kissed her on the cheek and I grinned. Kora ushered me back to the bed so she could start giving me all sorts of vile medicines. I obliged reluctantly.

"Urgh." I grimaced as I swallowed the medicine in one gulp.

She seemed to find my disgust amusing. I was already feeling sleepy.

"Nunsdinight," I mumbled as my head fell back onto the pillow. Rosto, coming to stand by my bed, laughed.

"What was that?"

Ersken grinned. "I think she said 'N'nite'."

"You can never tell with her," Aniki added.

"Hey!" I protested. "'m stiiiiiiil awarke youu know."

"Awarke?" Phelan laughed loudly.

I wanted to defend myself, but I was already falling asleep. I stopped the fight against my eyelids and let the sleep overcome me.

Just before I slipped into the darkness, I felt Rosto's warm breath fan across my face as he whispered in my ear, "I love you, too, Beka."


	12. Promises

**I updated! Finally. And it's a pretty long chapter, if I do say so myself. By my standards, _anyway. _'cos I suck at writing long chapters. Thanks a million to Light of Polaris for looking through the chapter and giving awesome feedback :) **

**I don't own, unfortunately. Tamora Pierce does. *sigh***

Chapter 12: Promises

When I woke up the next morning, I was alone. I stretched out my arms wide, forced open my tired eyes, to find that I was back in my own lodgings, too. A strange feeling of relief almost overwhelmed me. It was nice to be back here, the sun shining through the window and the pigeons pecking impatiently at the windows.

I clambered up out of bed and threw open the blinds. The pigeons flocked in, unleashing the voices of the dead upon me. I heard gruesome tales about children's murders, Lower City rivalry, even magical tampering. And yet, I'd never really felt quite so content in my life.

I could sure get used to that feeling. I had a notion, though–and that notion turned out to be correct–that it wouldn't last long.

That was just about the time Tunstall started hammering on my door.

"Beka, wake up!" he yelled, not sparing me nor my neighbours a sudden awakening. I had still been half-asleep, but now I was completely and thoroughly _awake. _Damn that sarden barbarian.

I sighed and undid the locks on my door. There Tunstall stood, clad in his uniform, looking _way _too fresh and awake for this time in the morning. I couldn't help but gawk at his appearance. Achoo bounded past me shamelesslyand dived at our visitor, knocking him back a few steps. Pounce jumped up onto my shoulder and watched this exchange with a disinterested _purr. _

"Tunstall," I said, staring at him as though he was crazy. Which, I'm pretty sure, he _was. _It was hardly past_ dawn_, pox rot it! "We have evening watch. _Remember_? Not for another–" As if on cue, a loud bell rung through the city, announcing that it was six of the clock. "–_at the very least, _eight hours!"

I reached over to slam the door in his face, but he stopped me, smirking a little. "Beka, it's Magistrate's day, remember?" he reminded me, eyebrows raised, a slightly mocking tone in his voice. "Come on. You've got a case to close. Did you really think that the work ended when your patron god saved you from the baddies?"

I stared at him, again. "How did you know about that?" I demanded, completely giving myself away. But I was beyond caring.

"Beka, it was the _Black God. _I'm pretty sure he doesn't just go aroundkicking Ysandir in to the ground whenever he feels like it." He looked at me, his eyes daring me to argue. "And the pigeons? The dustspinners? It all fits into place. I'm not an idiot, and neither are you, so don't try to deny it. Now, get ready. We have approximately an hour to get to the Magistrate."

I obliged, telling Tunstall I'd meet him outside my lodgings. Achoo barked her agreement. I bit my lip.

"Sorry, girl, but I can't bring you," I murmured guiltily, patting her matted fur affectionately. I felt terrible that I'd been basically ignoring her ever since we'd gotten back from the Black City.

_And me, _Pounce grumbled. _The cat always gets left out. _

"Oh hush, you silly constellation," I said, grinning. I petted him absentmindedly for a few minutes before I decided that Tunstall would be getting impatient. Seizing my uniform from the side dresser, I quickly slipped it on and retrieved my baton from my bedside table.

It was cold outside, and I shivered slightly. Tunstall met me at the gutters outside the lodgings. My hands shook slightly from the nerves. I've been a Dog for quite a while now, but still, I will never quite get used to talking in front of other people.

"Let's go," Tunstall said. He wrapped a reassuring arm around my shoulders. "You can do this, Beka. You've done it before."

"What do I tell them?" I asked anxiously.

"Just what you saw, Beka," he assured me. But I knew I could never tell them what I saw. I saw way too much. I _heard _way too much. I heard things that people weren't supposed to hear. I heard and saw fear, revenge, love, and betrayal.

But that wasn't what Tunstall meant, I knew. He just wanted me to recount what had happened. He just wanted me to give the evidence. Even if the Magistrate couldn't prosecute anybody – since they were, well, dead – they still wanted the story.

And I was perfectly fine with that.

"Our Kennels received word from trusted Birdies that the Rats were hiding in the Black City. We knew it was very dangerous, but it's part of what we do, the danger. We travelled to the Black City, but were faced with an abandoned city. It was to be expected, but still a little surprising. There were no signs of life." I paused for a breath. "My partner, Mattes Tunstall, wanted to explore a little more. There was an old chapel. It seemed to, well, _radiate _evil. We went inside, and the door shut itself behind us." I took another breath, aware of the many gazes that rested upon me. "That was where we found the Ysandir."

A collective gasp emitted from the crowd, but I barrelled full speed ahead, recounting our efforts and such. I explained to the disbelieving crowd that an inhuman force had defended us. I didn't tell them that it was the Black God. It wasn't the sort of thing I wanted to broadcast to the whole of Corus.

When it was over, when Lord Gershom thanked me and told me to sit, I very nearly collapsed. I felt like I'd just run the length to Port Caynn and back a few times.

"S'it okay if I grab a breath of fresh air?" I gasped out to Tunstall. He smiled reassuringly and nodded. I snuck outside, but nobody was watching. The crowd's attention was already somebody else.

I welcomed the blast of fresh, cool air that hit me when I burst out the doors.

"You did good, Cooper," said a voice from behind me.

I spun around to find Goodwin watching me, her arm propped on her hip. She was wearing her city clothes, her baton hanging at her waist – a silent threat not to cross her. It was like my mother used to say about wasps. 'They won't hurt you if you don't hurt them.'

Not entirely true, though, as I found out one bright summers day whilst playing outside. Wasp stings overpower broken ribs any day. Well, not really, but they really do hurt.

Wait. Why was I thinking about wasps at a time like this?

"Thanks," I said, because, well, that wassome pretty high praise coming from Goodwin. She didn't throw around compliments like some mots and coves did, just for the sake of it.

"Beka. I've actually come here to tell you something," she said, grimacing, after a few moments of silence. "Gods, I didn't want to be the one to deliver this news to you, let me tell you. But I couldn't let you find out just by chance, and I figured you would want to know. And so–"

I realised, with a shock, that Goodwin – _the _fearless Commander – was babbling.

"What is it, Goodwin?" I asked warily. What made her anxious would most definitely make me anxious, or perhaps even worse…

"Beka, your Granny Fern passed away last night."

I choked on thin air. "_What?_" I cried.

No…No way, this could not be happening …

"I'm sorry, Beka," Goodwin whispered. Before either of us knew what was happening, she hugged me tightly to her. Tears ran down my cheeks, soaking her shirt. "She died in her sleep. Peacefully. It's how she would have wanted, isn't it?"

"I–I suppose," I hiccupped. "I j–just can't believe." I pulled slowly out of her embrace and pulled myself together. "Thank you–for telling me. You're right. I would rather find out now than later, just by chance."

Goodwin nodded, stepping back, a pained expression on her face. "Remember though, Beka, your Granny wasn't all you had left. You have a new family now. And you still have your brothers and sisters."

I muttered something along the lines of 'yer, what a great family, aye' before rushing off down the street, my baton swinging at my waist. I wasn't looking where I was going, so I didn't see that there was somebody in front of me when I went ploughing forward into something _hard._

"Beka?" Rosto said in surprise. His arms quickly wrapped around me and soon we were tightly embracing, me sobbing into his chest. He pulled me down onto one of the street benches. "What's wrong?"

I told him. Of course, I had to, even if it hurt like you wouldn't believe to repeat those dreaded words.

Rosto didn't say something like 'I'm so sorry' or 'She was old. It was her time.' He just nodded and held me, told me he was there, told me that it would be okay.

And I thought that perhaps, just perhaps, he was telling the truth. Perhaps everything _would _be okay. We would get through this.

Pounce, unseen until that moment, jumped up onto my shoulder and kneaded it with his claws. _Someone's here to see you._

I frowned at him. "What?"

A tiny grey and white pigeon fluttered down to land in front of us. It watched us with beady, knowing eyes, and I knew immediately who it was. Yes, _who. _

This was the bird that harboured the ghost of Granny Fern.

Rosto's eyes widened. He muttered something about giving me some privacy and walked off to talk to a group of mots who were watching us with wary expressions. I have to admit, even in such a situation, a twinge of jealousy still found itself way into my heart.

I know! How cracknobbed can a mot be?

"You better not go all sulky again, lass," Granny Fern said to me. "I was old. You can't run from death forever, right? Just remember what I taught you. I have a feeling you'll need all that training with your pigeons and birdies and the like. Be good. Oh yes, and could you put in a word for me with the Black God? I've been a pretty good citizen, but, you know, nobody's perfect."

It was all too much to take in.

"I…okay. Granny, why are you still here? Why didn't you go straight to the Black God's realm?" I was still staring. I could imagine that other people were, too. The girl who was talking to a pigeon.

"Because I needed to speak to you, of course." Granny Fern's pigeon tottered around in a circle impatiently. "To tell you not to mourn me for too long. And that it's not your fault."

"I…" I didn't know what to say, so instead I blurted out, "Say hello to Mother for me? Please?"

I needed to prolong this. I couldn't let her say goodbye to me now. I just _couldn't. _

If it were possible, the pigeon's eyes softened. "Of course, deary. Remember, I love you. Lots of people do. And I'll be watching over you."

Before I could say anything else, she was gone.

Just like that. Gone.

I got up slowly and walked over to where Rosto was waiting for me, with his arms open wide and a smile softening his face.

"Let's go home," he whispered in my ear.

I nodded gravely, and we left, Pounce in tow.

* * *

Evening Watch seemed finally back to normal. We were bagging Rats left, right, and center and you could almost hear the Lower City's collective groan when we began our Watch. Mayhap, Granny Fern's death had reminded me that I still had a whole life to live.

The new baker, Madame Smith, grinned and waved as we walked passed. She shoved two napkin full's worth of pasties into our glove-clad hands, assuring us that it was 'on the house', before rushing off to attend to her customers.

"Beka, to your left," Tunstall said suddenly. I swallowed my last bite of pasty and carefully looked out of the corner of my eye as a Rat sneaked up behind an old woman, grabbing her purse. The old woman jumped in surprise and began hitting the Rat with her handbag. But the scumbag had no sense of respect, and briskly hit the woman, sending her ploughing into the pavement. He ran off, but I was in hot pursuit.

Only _he _didn't realise it. The Rat was blissfully unaware of my presence as he stopped for breath at the mouth of an alley.

My voice echoed all around us as I said quietly, "What**? **Do you kids nowadays have no respect for your elders?"

Achoo growled in agreement, ready to pounce.

The Rat, a thin, blonde teenage boy with scruffy hair and a nose ring, just slunk further back into the alley. He knew he was cornered, but, _I_ knew from experience, nobody just _gave up. _

This was what I was thinking when he lunged.

"Tinggal," I said to Achoo, who was about to attack, telling her to stay. She whined in protest, but did as she was told.

I tightened my grip on my baton and brought it up to ward off the blow. The Rat's dagger buried itself into my baton. The boy leaped backwards, turning to face me again, as I tapped his knees firmly with my baton. They gave way underneath him, and he collapsed onto the ground.

Quickly, I hobbled him with leather thongs from my belt and I walked back to Tunstall, captive in tow. "You would have gotten away with it if you hadn't hit the old lady, lad," I told him with a shake of my head. "That was a foolish move."

The boy refused to speak, so I let him be. Tunstall was consoling the old woman, who didn't seem to be harmed, just a little shaken up. I gave her back her purse and asked Tunstall to take the Rat to the Cages, so I could assist the woman home. He assured me that was fine, and dragged the teenager away. I knew he would be out of the cages soon, probably by tomorrow, but it didn't matter. One night in the Cages was enough for anybody.

* * *

I walked the old lady––Maura, she told me her name was––back to her house, which was a small cottage-like place on the outskirts of the Lower City. When we got to her door, she smiled at me brightly and, much to my surprise, grasped one of my hands in one of hers.

"You are destined for greatness, young Guardswoman," Maura assured me. "Never forget that." Just as I was about to turn away, she called out, "Why don't you call in for tea sometime? My daughter moved out long ago, and, I must admit, I miss the company."

I couldn't help but smile. "I will, ma'am. I promise."

The old woman's dazzling smile blew me away. It was a nice feeling to make someone so happy with just a few words. "Well then," she said brightly. "Until next time, dearie."

And then she closed the door, and I began the long walk back to the Kennels to meet Tunstall.


End file.
